


when your friend from wakanda tasers you with an untested device

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Civil War is Mentioned, Crack with Plot, Eventual Gender-Bend, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Meets Shuri, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Swears, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Queen Shuri (Marvel), Sassy Peter, So's Shuri, T'Challa (Marvel) is So Done, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is Confused, edit some stuff because i missed a bunch, fluff and plot, get on the doc, internet best friends, not shipping peter and shuri, platonic shipping if you squint, sfw, slight chat fic, sorry if you like that :(, yo beta if ur reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker has been internet best friends with Shuri of Wakanda for what has felt like a lifetime but had never met. They had both told stories about their amazing lives - Peter was supposedly Tony Stark's personal intern - and Shuri was somehow the sister of the most recent Black Panther, King T'Challa. Neither had believed these wild stories until they had the chance to meet, though.and calamity immediately ensues.a half-crack, half plot ficorShuri comes to new york and guess what something bad happensrated teen because teenagers and tony have dirty mouths.





	1. shuri's announcement (plus peter's surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> aha i had fun writing this :)))

Every time Peter Parker’s day starts well, it ends terribly. The days he was going on a field trip with his class? The first time, he was bitten by a radioactive spider, the second he was sucked up into a giant space doughnut. Almost every time a parental figure of his died, the day had started out fantastically, too. 

So when Peter woke up feeling invigorated and excited, he started to feel anxious. His spidey-sense was buzzing quietly in the back of his head as well, which was an awful sign; he wanted the day to end up being okay, but his spidey-sense hadn’t been wrong before.

Peter grumbled a bit, and limply grabbed his phone off the ceiling - he had webbed it there last night - and checked his notifications. School could wait ten minutes. As expected, his group chats had exploded last night, but what surprised him most was his texts from his internet best friend.

**-**

_ 12:34 am _

**panther: **yo american boy

**panther: **reply when u wake up but\

**panther:** but basically

**panther: **im coming to new york

**panther: **for work stuff w my dad

**panther: **like today or tomorrow

**panther: **and i thought

**panther: **maybe we could meet up?

**panther: **we can see which one of us ACTUALLY has relations with an avenger ya know ;o)

_ 6:41 am _

im sORRY WHAT **:stark fan boy**

you cant just lay somethin like that on me for gods sake **:stark fan boy**

and im serious about the stark internship, for the last time :(( **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **hm.

hm what? **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **well, if ur internship is so rEaL then lets just meet up at the avengers' compound?

**panther: **thats the easiest way to see who's lying :)

ok, two things **:stark fan boy**

one, interns dont even work at avengers compound! **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **you seem awfully close to tony btw you talk about him though ;)))

,,,, **:stark fan boy**

i mean your not wrong…… personal internship and all. **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **sureeee

ignoring that. aND SECONDLY!!! i have no idea what you look like. youve never sent a photo or anything **:stark fan boy**

i couldnt send a photo of me, either. internet safety and all my aunt and tony'd FREAK if i sent a photo to an internet 'stranger' **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **hm

**panther: **that is a problem huh

wait waitwait **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **what?

it might not actually be a problem!!!! **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **… explain. 

well **:stark fan boy**

im just thinking **:stark fan boy**

if I say i work personally i work personally with mr stark **:stark fan boy**

and i do, stop typing **:stark fan boy**

and if you say your sIsTeRs oF ThE WaKandAn KiNg **:stark fan boy**

(which i highly doubt) **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **i am!!! continue, tho.

well im just thinking that **:stark fan boy**

i can just stick near mr stark **:stark fan boy**

and im sure for safety youd have to stay by ur ‘bro’ **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **im not helpless!!

i know i know!!! **:stark fan boy**

but still safety regulations and all **:stark fan boy**

so im sure if we stick near them we’ll eventually run into each other?? **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **i mean

**panther: **its not full proof

**panther: **but im sure if your face is as stupid as you are, it shouldnt b hard to find you. 

shut up **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **no thanks :D

**panther: **but im really excited to come to america! ive only been there once for when tony fought the captain but i had to stay in the ship so it was super boring :(( 

you were there???? **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **uh yea

um anywayy **:stark fan boy**

oh shit **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **language!!!! 

shut up :(( **:stark fan boy**

but ima be late to school if i keep texting you **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **shit, sorry.

lAuNgUagE **:stark fan boy**

anyway!! byeeeee <3333 **:stark fan boy**

**panther: **bye stark boy.

**panther: **<3

_ Read 6:53 am _

**-**

School was usually boring for Peter. Most lessons were laughably easy for him, but today the classes seemed to drag on for miles_. _he felt as if he couldn’t wait another minute to hear the bell ring and to swing his way to stark tower. 

“Peter? Come back to earth, Loser!”

Peter suddenly jolted back to reality and found a tanned hand waving in front of his face.

“Hey, MJ?” he asked confusedly and stared up at her from where he was sitting.

She simply stared down at him concernedly - a different look from the usual boredom or playful spite. she pointed a hand up to the front of the classroom. Peter looked toward her pointing and saw a very disappointed Ms Warren with crossed arms and a hard stare.

“Now that Ms MJ has kindly taken you _ out _ of your mind and _ back _to the classroom,” started the physics teacher, “could you please answer the question on the board?”

Peter sighed, he could almost feel the smirk from Flash Thompson boring through his back.

He glanced up at the white-board. It was a question about acceleration.

And it was terrifyingly easy

“_ Is this tenth-grade physics or not..? _” murmured Peter confusedly while Ned snickered next to him a bit.

“Erm,” started Peter, “the answers 400 feet, right?”

Ms Warren looked pleasantly surprised, “that is correct, Mr Parker,” she congratulated, with a little smile.

Peter immediately was pulled back into his own mind, filled with the Spider-Man suit - Mark Three - Tony Stark and with a new addition.

Shuri.


	2. ever get an random call from your internet best friend???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter gets w e i r d call on the way to the faclity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akh i'm so sorry but this is kinda filler. it's important to the plot, though!!

As soon as the school bell rang, Peter packed his bag with a fury never seen before by the school.

“Er, are you okay, Peter?” Started Ned, staring at Peter a bit, “you do know we have decathlon practise after school ri-”

“_ Sorry Ned, no time I’ve ‘gotta go to Avengers Facility sorry bye!” _Peter said this all in one breath, swung his backpack over one shoulder and raced out of the room.

Beside Ned, MJ was stood with her arms crossed looking uncharacteristically amused, with a slightly toothy smile.

“Did May let him drink coffee or something disastrous?” she asked Ned.

Ned shrugged defeatedly and shook his head. Peter was _ usually _weird, but this was bordering crazy.

“I just hope nothing bad happened to him…” murmured Ned worriedly as he started packing his bag.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s always overly pumped to see Tony Stark, after all.”

Ned huffed slightly, “wouldn’t you be excited to see him too? I’d be pumped if I saw Tony - _ freaking _ \- Stark every week!”

“Not really,” said MJ with the usual cryptic vagueness. She picked up her bag and waved her hand toward Ned, eyeing Ms Warren cautiously.

“C’mon, we’ll be late to practise.”

Ned smacked himself in the head - annoyed - with his palm. “Fuck, right. Sorry MJ.”

MJ groaned and waved angrily at Ms Warren who was glaring disapprovingly at Ned, which made the two of them hurry out of the corridor with held breaths.

“Right, um,” Ned sighed with relief, “Let’s get going, then.”

“Let’s,” replied MJ with a sarcastic chuckle, and the two left to wonder why Peter was acting so _ weirdly. _

**\---**

Peter was honestly surprised that his heart hadn’t burst out of his chest yet.

The moment the bell had rung, his body had turned to autopilot; he had raced out of the school with a few unsympathetic words to his friends, (which he now regretted) and he now found himself swinging through the city towards Upstate in his Spider-Suit.

Peter didn’t know exactly why he was so excited. The most likely outcome of this whole ordeal was that this ‘panther’ character - he hoped she wasn’t a character - was just some weird 40-year-old man trying to get information out of him, or even some random kid laughing their ass off with the crazy story they had created.

Peter realised, as he was swinging is he just hoped he had another friend.

He frowned to himself through the suit and almost stopped swinging. He didn’t usually wallow in self-pity like this.

Apart from this, Peter realised that if Panther_ was_ King T’Challa’s sister, what was to come of his secret identity? He had already told her about the ‘personal internship’ with Mr Stark, which was already quite a bit to tell a faceless internet friend.

He’d talk to Mr Stark about it later, but for now, he focused elsewhere, as Peter’s AI, Friday had cut through his teenage anxieties with her usual slightly-robotic voice;

“Peter, you have one incoming call from a private number. It’s untrackable.” 

_ This is probably going to end terribly if I pick up, huh? maybe a serial killer or someone trying to bribe Mr Stark? Maybe that JJ Jameson guy out for blood? _

“Uh, answer the call, Karen,” said Peter without another thought. Who knows, it could be one of those random _ ‘you one the lottery randomly’ _things.

Snapping Peter back to reality, a voice dragged out of the receiver: he could barely believe it.

“Yo, is this stark boy?”

Peter thought his heart had stopped beating.

“Um-” Peter’s breath hitched a bit, “Yeah?”

“Oh! It’s you - great! You coming to The Facility yet?”

Peter frowned a bit, and remembered that he hadn’t exactly_ proven _he was even able to get to The Facility, “Right! Yeah, I just got out of school, so I’ll be there soon.”

Panther’s laugh crackled through the receiver, “I’ll hopefully see you there, stark boy.”

Before Peter could say goodbye, the call cut out. Peter breathed deeply; he didn’t think he was breathing that entire conversation. 

_ Holy shit I just talked to panther. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter doesn't swear this much in canon, oops.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no concept of american timezones or anything (//. - . //) nor physics so have fun reading that lol uwu  
anyway pls give feedback or ill break ur DAMN kneecaps and also drink water bc ur mouth is PARCHED


End file.
